Gorillaz' Successor's
by Mumpkin-chan
Summary: It's been four years since the Gorillaz all but disappeared. Now, more than ever, the musical world needs a savior, who better to save them than a new cartoon band, finishing the legacy started by the Gorillaz. A collaboration between Mumpkinchan and Drod
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Gorillaz, but if we did we would be rich, now wouldn't we, and would not be writing fanfics.**

**Chi: Thanks for reading! This is one of those group fanfics between me and My friend, Drodi!**

**Drodi: That's right. The great, wonderful, magnificent Drodi has been manipulated into writing again.**

**Chi: Hopefully you like this story, and we would like 5 comments before the next chapter is posted! Thank you much!**

**Drodi: So demanding, Chi-Chan is. Anyway, enjoy this wonderful story, or else. **

A Band is Born!

"Today Britney Spears bought a 100 million dollar ring, which could be used for better things, for her dog!! Reporters sa!"

Click.

"And the winner for the Next American Idol is… Kala Handsand, with her song "I Break My Heart For Yo!"

Click

"F this, F you! F, F, F!"

Dinah finally had enough. She turned off the T.V., leaving behind all of the musical worlds' bull and leaned back in her beanbag, examining her living space. Her apartment was small, but enough for a single soul to survive in. Also, there were certain advantages to living alone. No one could argue on what the room looked like. It was just as she wanted it. Small, with posters plastering the wall and her favorite bands CD's lining the shelves. Her low bed tucked away in the corner, and her Bass amps covered the hard wood floor.

But even her favorite band was becoming worse by the day.

Sighing, Dinah stopped spacing out.

Dinah was a musician. She was in a band that… didn't even have a name yet. But it didn't matter. They wouldn't get anywhere, she already knew. She had been in many bands just like that. They failed to launch. Either that or they go to the dark side of the rap and the diva's, baited by a plate of cookies. Those bands were good, even great. But they took the bait and were pulled out of the water to suffocate like a fish.

And it was killing the musical world. Dinah swore that with one more diva, the Apocalypse would surely come. The world would go down the toilet, with no one to save it. No hero's in this world.

But at one point there was.

About 4 years ago, when Dinah was 14, there was a cartoon band that stretched the musical imagination and broke the boundaries, saving many people and fans from the chaos their favorite bands were creating. They were the light among the dead.

They were called the Gorillaz.

The Gorillaz were a band lead by Satanist Murdock Niccals, and consist of the dimwit, pretty boy, and singer 2D, Hip hop master Russell Hobbs, and Japanese guitarist Noodle.

They were legendary. Children of the age knew their name. The Gorillaz' was so soul seeking; it made the most stupid people think and the toughest men cry. It was so creative, it was its' own category in music. The musical performances they created were so big, the tickets sold out in 10 seconds flat.

The Gorillaz were the knights in shining armor that everyone needed.

However, fairy tales do end.

After a lot of long years, the Gorillaz called it quits, leaving their fans with their last album.

"Demon Days."

They then disappeared. Kong was sold online; the band packed up and just blended into the crowd. Sometimes you would here of the whereabouts on the news, telling you that one of them were caught in a shop in who knows where trying to choose between Quilted Northern toilet paper or Charmin toilet paper. Other then the rare sights, they were basically invisible to the naked eye.

But again it was time for another band to rise above the garbage, saving the world and her children from a surely destined death.

But, of course, only another cartoon band could do the work of another cartoon band. It's all in physicals, laws, blah blah blah…

This band would start the day that 18-year-old Dinah Dorlings, gothic bass player, would have enough of Brittany Spear's and Tomkats musical, and decide to follow in The Gorillaz footsteps, to keep going with their work. The event that was soon to come would be so big it would turn Michael Jackson straight again.

She would create the "Monkey swingers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Gorillaz, but if we did we would be rich, now wouldn't we, and would not be writing fanfics.**

Chi: Thanks for reading! This is one of those group fanfics between me and My friend, Drodi! Wee another chapter!

**Drodi: Yes, Yes.**

**Chi: We need 10 comments before we post the next chapter. If you could spend maybe a minuet to right a 4 word comments like "I love your story!!" we would enjoy that. And so will others that want the story updated. Thanks again!**

**Drodi: Again, so demanding, Chi-chan.**

Bargain!!

First thing was first. Dinah needed a slightly (Much) bigger place to stay. Although her apartment was large for one person, it was indeed too small to home 4 or more people comfortably, plus all their gear. Not only that, but she didn't think her neighbors would like it when they practice.

So, of course, where does one look to find a house in Great Britain?

The Internet. Duh.

Dinah spent 4 days on the Internet. How she managed to do that without sleep and without going crazy, she has no idea. She just did.

Finally, as a last resort, she typed in a website that remembered from a long time ago. Legendary Kong Studios.

Surprisingly, it was for sell for only three hundred dollars! Yet Dinah wondered what the catch was…But it didn't matter. She could buy one of the most famous studios to create another famous band! And at such a low price too!

BARGAIN!!!

Dinah climbed the large hill on which Kong stood in Essex. She knocked on the door, looked around, and realized that she was the only application.

This was proven true when the owners opened the door, threw the keys at her and ran down the hill screaming.

Whoa. Déjà vu.

But Kong was now a trademark of the Monkey Swingers as it was of the Gorillaz.

Of course, Kong wasn't in the best shape. It was still suffering from years of being left empty and soulless, consumed by the climate of Essex, mostly around Kong, and the Zombies, leaving behind death and bodies everywhere. Plus they always raided the fridge, hoping that they would find body parts.

Dinah had to create a list in her mind. What would keep her safe for the moment until she got the funds to fix the place up?

Fix the holes that lead to the outside of course. Before it hit dark. She needed no more zombies then she already had.

Then kill those zombies in the house. She would rather not have a zombie try to bite her shoulder while she tried to eat her cereal in the morning. That would be under one of those surprises you do not what to have happen to you.

Then find a place to sleep. The house had about 49 rooms…or more. There would have to be one room that was livable.

Dinah had enough to fix the holes to the outside…for a certain amount of time. The problem was that Kong kept falling apart. It needed major repair.

Which called for mucho mula from a mucho rich grandfather. Like Dinah's.

Dinah's grandfather had raised her since she was 15, when she ran away from her family. They hated her anyway. She was always the black sheep of the family.

But so was her grandfather. He cheerfully took her in, so she lived fairly well. Even met an old childhood friend that taught her the most essential talent that she used for a living today; how to play the bass. Then they died, in a car accident. Dinah promised them that she would keep playing her bass. And she did. And it took her somewhere.

So it was no surprise when her grandfather died of lung cancer one day. He was a heavy smoker. There were also no surprises when he left Dinah 5 million dollars.

Bingo. Enough to fix Kong AND fill it with all the high tech junk she wanted.

The process took 6 long months and 3 different companies (The first 2 pulled out after their men stated to disappear.) But soon Kong Studio's was back in working order. Even the gay polar bear and the crocodile came back to live in the studio's.

Dinah had adopted Noodles room as her own.

She had even gotten new equipment for the band.

All she needed was band members.

"How 'bout a guitarist to start?"

Good enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Gorillaz, but if we did we would be rich, now wouldn't we, and would not be writing fanfics.**

Chi: Yay, time to add on another chapter!

**Drodi:   
**

**Chi: Now we need 5 more comments to update again! Take the time! Comment!**

**Drodi: Yes, please. So she can stop asking.  
**

The Great Mumpkin

31st of October.

Ahhh, Halloween. Dinah's favorite holiday. She just loved scaring little kids to the point where they drop their candy. Nothing compares to it.

Yet this year was less exciting.

She had a lot of kids play dig ding ditch on her. After a while she just stopped answering the door, no matter how frantic the bell ringing or the door knocking became.

"Yeah…. yeah. Preferably female. I don't care the age…. Ok. Thanks." Dinah put the phone back on the receiver after putting in an add for a new guitarist when the clock on the stove struck 9. Ah! Finally! 9pm. Dinah turned off the porch light, signaling that she WAS NOT HANDING OUT CANDY ANYMORE. The next sorry kid that rang the doorbell after hours would get a bucketful of blood and kicked into the hellhole called her front yard.

The zombies would have to be fed somehow that night.

And, of course, the doorbell rings. It never seems to fail.

Irritated, Dinah grabbed a prepared bucket and opened the door, ready to launch.

"Here ya go kiddies! For the zombies!" Dinah swung the bucket, but left it go, allowing it to roll into the yard after seeing who it was that was sitting on her doorstep.

It was a little girl, a scratched up one at that. She stood at 4'5, with long, shiny black hair combined with icy blue eyes that were covered up by her bangs. She was rather skinny, but the black dress in which she wore looked too small for her, and too torn to actually be clothes. No shoes accompanied her look. Strapped to her back, a Les Paul, and pinned to the front of her dress, a folder.

And in her hands, the pumpkin that had laid on her doorstep.

"Who're you?" Dinah asked, confused.

The girl looked down, as if she was trying to remember.

Then she lifted the pumpkin up to Dinah and chirped "Mumpkin!"

"Mumpkin…? Oh no, love, that's a pumpkin." The gothic bassist kneeled down to the girls level and pointed at the cat-engraved vegetable.

"Mumpkin."

"Pumpkin."

"Mumpkin."

"Fine, you win, it's a mumpkin!" Dinah replied, hopelessly giving up, know she was going to loose that battle anyway. She looked around, hoping to see an adult for the child and that the small girl was just out trick or treating. But no one was around. The girl was alone.

Dinah couldn't leave the girl outside.

"Come on love. Let's see what's in that folder of yours." She pushed the girl into the warmth of Kong and locked the door tight. And just by the entrance of the girl, Kong seemed to lighten up, like the thing that was lost and was killing it so much was found once again.

"What a weird house…" Dinah responded to this.

"You must be hungry." Dinah herded the girl into the kitchen and looked around its cabinets for something eatable. She hadn't gone shopping much. Soon she found a box of cereal. She placed a bowl of it in front of the child, distracting the nervous thing enough for her to unpin the folder from her dress.

She opened it, pulling out an assortment of paper's and a letter.

"Dear Dinah Dorlings,

The girl who this letter should have been pinned to has no name. Call her whatever you would like. I'm pretty sure she will respond to whatever you come up with."

"Hey, what's your name?" Dinah directed towards the girl.

Chewing slowly, the child tried to figure out what she was saying before responding "Mumpkin?" with her mouth full. She had no idea what she had just said, but she hoped it was right.

"Awright. Nice ta meet ya. I'm Dinah."

"De-nah?"

"Di. Nah."

"Di. Nah."

"Right!"

Dinah went back to reading.

"She is 12 on Halloween night, October 31st, and comes from an area located around Beijing, China. She knows little English, so try not to ask her anything complex."

'Oh, that helps a lot now.' Dinah thought sarcastically.

"The more you teach her English, the more she can tell you about herself and her past. So you better get on that quick. However, what she knows as her past and what her past really is is two different things. The past she remembers is fake, an implanted memory."

Dinah read about Mumpkin's past, and looked up at the small girl. She was eating her cereal, happily babbling to herself. She was so happy! Dinah couldn't ruin that now. She would tell Mumpkin of her real past soon enough. When she grew older. But for now, she would keep Mumpkin's past to herself.

"The girl is talented on guitar. I heard that you wanted to start a band, so I believe that she will be safe with you, covered up and unnoticed. But she can also use her guitars as a weapon, causing destruction, so be careful.

Anomonous"

"So you play guitar?" Dinah asked, pointing to the Les Paul sitting in the chair next to Mumpkin.

Mumpkin followed her finger to her guitar, got the point and nodded cheerfully.

Dinah pulled out her MP3 player and turned it onto a rock radio station. A new song was just starting, so she placed her headsets on Mumpkin and let her listen. After it was done, Mumpkin pulled off the electronics, confused on what Dinah wanted her to do.

"Can you play that song again? The one you just listened to?" Dinah pointed to the headsets and then imitated fingering notes on the guitar.

Mumpkin got what she was trying to say and thought about it. After a while she nodded. She remembered the guitar part. It was easy. She pulled out her instrument for her case and sat there for a little while, eyes closed, remembering what she had just listened to and figuring out the notes. After a while, she pulled out an extremely fast guitar solo, fingers quickly going. Strangely enough, Mumpkin was doing it with her eyes closed.

After a screaming last note, Mumpkin opened her icy blue eyes and turned to her audience.

Dinah rested her chin on her hands, elbows on the kitchen table and a small smile one her face.

"Perfect."

As Mumpkin put her weapon away, Dinah noticed a small note at the bottom of the letter.

"P.S. Don't feed the girl a lot in the next couple of days."

Dinah looked up to see Mumpkin gratefully slurp up the last of her milk and then set her bowl down and thank her for the bowl for the food in Chinese. She SHOULD be fine.

"Her stomach is weak from the pills we gave her to transport her to your doorstep."

That's when Dinah heard Mumpkin throw up on herself.

"Oops."

"It's OK. Your awright." Dinah rubbed the back of the sobbing Mumpkin. They had just got back from the bathroom, where Mumpkin had just threw up all she had just eaten, plus much more. Apparently they just fed the girl apple juice on the way to Essex.

'She needs some rest, that's all. She'll be fine.' Dinah thought, so she went hunting for an empty room. 'There must be at least 1 livable empty room in this house. It has 49 plus rooms.'

She finally found one on the ground floor. It was large, but it had a small bed and lamp in the corner.

"Great." Dinah turned on the lamp, lighting the room with a golden light. She set a large t-shirt on the bed for Mumpkin to sleep and a pillow from her room. "This is where you sleep."

Mumpkin looked around. The room looked fairly safe, so she sat down on the small cot and picked up the t-shirt.

"Well, night love." Dinah shut the door, leaving Mumpkin to change. She was tired, so she turned off the light to go to bed straight after she got into the large shirt. It red "Catch 23", but she couldn't read it or understand it. She only knew 2 English words; Dinah and Mumpkin. But it didn't matter.

Now usually, Mumpkin can stand the dark. Actually, she liked the dark. The thunderstorms outside didn't even freak her out.

It was the noise outside of her window.

Slowly, the pumpkin princess got up and traveled to the source of the noise.

Outside there were hundreds, thousands, of zombies! Crawling out of their grave, feasting on each other, and even making their way UP the building! Suddenly, 3 decaying faces popped in her window, causing Mumpkin to fall back. She tried to scream, but she was so shocked that she lost her voice and breath for a moment.

Then the started to ram the window with their fist, their body, anything! One even tried to bite through the glass with their rotting, dead teeth!

They were trying to get to HER!

She had to find safety.

But where?

Dinah! Of course!

Unfortunately, the small Asian only knew where the lobby was from her room. She would have to wander the hallways until she found a room with a light on.

With her pillow in hand, Mumpkin scurried out of her room and closed the door, to insure IF those… THINGS got in they wouldn't get anywhere else. She checked up and down the hallway, saw nothing move, and started her mission: Get to Dinah's room safely.

Mumpkin hopped down the stairs and took the hallway to the lobby. To her much surprise, and much relief, the lobby was still lit with bright lights and everything was still going. The T.V. was playing MTV2 and Fuse, the Jukebox was still playing, and the message above the desk still ran over and over again. She guessed that the lights would be always on here, but it still wasn't safe.

Mumpkin started to slowly walk, looking intensely around the room for something that would lead her to the pinkish, greenish, purplish haired female with the spiky pigtails and the zippers and chains all over her clothes.

"Can I help you?" Mumpkin turned her head to see a small demon sitting at the desk located at the front. It looked pretty bored too.

"Soooo…? What do you want?" It demanded in its high-pitched voice.

Did it know where Dinah was? She might as well ask.

" Where is Dinah? I need to find her. " Mumpkin said softly.

"Uhhhh…English, please." The demon started to bite its nails, bored with the small girl already.

"Dinah!" Mumpkin sputtered out, hoping that it would get the main point.

With its tail, the demon pointed to a black bored on the wall.

Ahhh! A directory of the rooms in the house. It was in English, however.

" I don't understand it. " She returned to the desk.

"What?" The demon asked.

"Dinah!" Mumpkin said loudly and pathetically.

"Oh, for the love of god!" The demon grabbed the small girls tiny arm and dragged her to the elevator. When she was inside, the demo pushed the button with the number 1 one it and hopped out before the doors closed.

"Good luck kid." It said. Then the door closed all the way and the elevator started to move.

The doors soon dinged open, allowing Mumpkin to cautiously leaned outside and look around. Nothing seemed deadly, so she slowly moved out of the moving metal room and turned the corner.

She stepped back. On the other side of the wall, surprisingly, stood an

Elephant

minding it's own business.

Mumpkin went out of her way to stay as far away from the animal as possible, squishing herself against the wall and moving slowly. Soon she got away from the animal and found herself at two doors.

One had blood on the doorknob. Yuck! Dinah certainly couldn't live down that corridor. How would she open the door?

So she went down the other corridor, opening the door and then quickly closing it. She turned back to the hallway.

Something was MOVING AT THE END.

Wrong Corridor.

Mumpkin screamed bloody murder, shaking the foundation of Kong itself and waking the dead. Well, at least more then were already awake.

Dinah rushed out of her bathroom. "Mumpkin!"

A frantic knock came to her door. She opened it to reveal a very exhausted and shaken guitarist, with a bloody pillow in hand. Mumpkin slammed the door closed fast.

"Mumpkin, what was that all about…?" Dinah then heard a zombie outside her door. Mumpkin stopped breathing and crawled away from the door. Soon the undead went away to bother someone else.

"Huh. Must've gotten in from the carpark." Dinah scratched her colorful hair and sat down on her low bed, tired.

Mumpkin took in the site around her. Posters covered the walls, amps and basses sat right in the middle of the room, and the bed was in the corner, with her laptop. Mumpkin walked up to Dinah and held up the pillow.

"Mumpkin, why is my pillow bloody?" She pointed to the feathered object. Mumpkin demonstrated how she got away from the zombie using her weapon to strike it at a fast speed and ram it into the floor.

'Wow. She is dangerous.' Dinah thought. But at least she can defend herself.

Mumpkin stifled a yawn.

"Bed?" Dinah asked.

Mumpkin tilted her head in confusion, but then jumped when something went bump outside the door.

"Oh, my. Jumpy?" Dinah picked Mumpkin up and placed her in her lap. She rocked Mumpkin back and forth until the small guitarist relax and, soon, asleep. Dinah picked her up and walked back to Mumpkin's room. She placed the girl on the bed, pulled the cover over her, and turned off the light.

She heard the band on the window. 'Ah…that's what scared her.' Dinah walked up to the window and punched it, causing the zombies to fall. And closed the blinds.

Guitarist down. Now what?

"A drummer?"

Of course. The backbone of any good band.


End file.
